Dark Desires
by MsWolfProtector
Summary: Join Zane Attis-Orphne, son of Nyx, as he falls in love with Nico di Angelo, makes friends, goes on quests and meets the mortal parents of the demigods, even the dead ones! Yes this is one story packed with drama! *ON HIATUS CUZ IZ IS WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

My back collided with the solid ground and I just lay there for a while, panting with my eyes closed. Cracking my eye lids open, I saw that I was sitting next to a plain black river in the middle of what looked like a black and red desert. I stood up before brushing my knees to get all the dirt and dust off of them just when I heard a screeching sound.

Looking up I saw three bat ladies circling above me. Furies. I had read about them before. You see, I'm different then any normal boy. I'm the son of the primordial goddess, Nyx. My dad had told me of my mother and made me read and learn all about the Greek myths and legends as soon as I was old enough. Soon after though, I started to encounter monsters, so my dad bought me a pistol and on the day he was going to make me some celestial bronze bullets, a small package appeared on our dining room table. It was a gift from Nyx, she had given me a small tub full of celestial bronze bullets. Oh, and the tub was enchanted to automatically re-fill itself. Oh yeah, my names Zane by the way, Zane Attis-Orphne.

Anyway, the three furies stopped circling and came down to perch in front of me.

"My, what do we have here, a little lost one?" The middle fury cackled. "Well, ladies, looks liked dinner... is ssssserved." She hissed before all three of them lunged at me. One latched their jaw onto my left leg whilst the others swooped and dived as they scratched me. They're laughter filled my ears as I fell to my knees, exhausted from blood loss. Suddenly, a loud and commanding voice sounded across the land.

"Alecto, get you claws and your little goons off of him this instance!"

From were I lay, sprawled on the ground, all I had to do was shift my head and I could see the figure striding towards me and the three monsters. He was handsome, really handsome. With sleek black hair, pure black eyes and pale olive coloured skin, he looked like an evil menace albeit a handsome one.

Alright, confession time. I might be the tiniest, little bit, smidge bit... gay. Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm totally gay and have been for as long as I can remember.

Anyway, back to the story! As soon as his voice gave the commands and furies back off of me and flew to the figure. The landed gracefully in front of him and then quickly bowed over has fair and low as they could.

"Apologisssse, my lord, we didn't mean to offend you in any ssssuch way!" The middle one – Alecto – hissed in a hurry, her voice full of respect and...fear?

"Of course not, Alecto. Now if you wouldn't mind going back to the palace, please?" The figure pointed to a large black palace/castle type thing in the distance.

"Yessss, my lord, but may I remind you of the meeting you have with your father tonight?"

"I remember, thank you, Alecto. You can leave now." He gave her a cold glare that made me wince until her and her goonies eventually flew off.

The figure stared and watched them as they left before turning and striding to me. Once he was next to me, he knelt down, making it easier for me to inspect him. He truly was beautiful. A strong jaw, creamy skin, rosy lips and dark eyes that seemed to radiate death and coldness. He stuck his hand in his pocket before pulling out a small square of something golden but soft looking.

"Ambrosia, food of the gods, it will help heal you. You are a demigod, right?" He spoke softly to me but he couldn't help the cold, dangerous edge to his voice. I nodded numbly, my eyes still glued to his face. Slowly, he reached out the hand that held the ambrosia and put to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him feed me the soft, heavenly food. All the time my eyes never left his face and, I noticed, his eye never left my face. Suddenly, he puts his arms under my arm pits and dragged me to a small boulder, leaning me back against it. He took his leather jacket off and then took his grey hoodie off. After putting his leather, he knelt back down and drapped his hoodie over me. I felt my eyes begin to drop and my breathing slow.

"What's your name, demigod?" He asked quietly.

"Z-Zane, you?" I stuttered out before yawning.

He chuckled lightly before replying, "Nico." He smiled once last time before standing up and walking off. I wanted to call out to him but I had already slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey, hey, kid. Wake up!" I woke up to someone snapping their fingers in my face.

For a moment, I thought that Nico might have come back but then I realised that this guy had black hair but he has sea green eyes that looked way to bright and happy for my liking.

"Are you okay?" Another person spoke from my left and I turned to see a girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I said before quickly rushing to my feet, my hand clutching Nico's grey hoodie. "Um, who are you guys?"

"I'm Percy and this my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Percy pointed to himself then to Annabeth before turning and pointing out the rest of his gang. "The girl with electric blue eyes is Thalia." Thalia nodded to me. "They guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes is Michael." Michael smiled at me. "The girl with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes is Sandy,Thalia girlfriend." Sandy smiled and I shook my head to Percy's question. "The guy that looks like an elf is Leo." Leo waved excitedly. "The scary looking girl is Leo's girlfriend, Reyna." Reyna nodded politely. "The guy with blonde hair and blue eyes is Jason and the girl with kaleidoscope eyes next to him is his girlfriend, Piper." Jason and Piper smiled a bit. "The guy with the goatee is Grover and the green girl is his girlfriend, Juniper." They both smiled and waved. "The girl with curly brown hair is Hazel and the butch guy next to her is her boyfriend, Frank." Again, smiling and waving. "And you are?" Percy smiled at me, indicating me to answer is question.

"Zane Attis-Orphne, son of Nyx." As soon as my mothers name slipped out, Annabeth's mouth fell open.

"Nyx? As in, the primordial goddess, Nyx?"

"Um, yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Percy, he's a really powerful demigod or, well, he should be." Annabeth looked at her boyfriend but he didn't seem fazed. He just told me who all of their godly parents are. "And fianally, Michael is a son of Hermes and Sandy is a daughter of Apollo." He finished and began to walk me back to their camp.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"Well, we've got some pearls that can get us out." He sat on a log that sat next to a fire. "Wait, haven't got enough pearls."

"What? Oh yeah, we picked up to extra people!" Annabeth sat down.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Percy asked her.

"Nico!"

As soon as she said his name I blushed madly and looked away. Truth be told, since he saved me I couldn't stop thinking about the dark menace and I guess I may of developed a bit of crush on him. Okay, its a fucking huge crush!

"Yeah, he have me this." Percy took out a tiny, black pebble that gleamed in the firelight. He pressed a small, almost invisible button in the centre before smiling at everyone else. "That should have sent a message to his skull ring. Now, we wait for him to get here." 7

Silence settled between the group as the fire crackled and even though I was warm, I didn't want to take Nico's hoodie off.

"Lets play confessions!" Thalia suddenly yelled making everyone jump.

"Fine but you have to make a confession first since it was your idea." Annabeth huffed.

"Alright, alright." Thalia thought for a moment. " I first realised I was a lesbian a few days after joining the hunt. There! Now I choose... Michael!"

"Um, I, uh, have a crush on a girl form the Hephestus cabin..." Leo looked like he was going to explode but Piper quickly calmed him down. "I choose... Zane." Everyone looked at me.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say like a crush or something like that." Hazel smiled warmly at me.

"Uh, well, you know they guy we're waiting for, Nico?" Everyone nodded. "Well, before you guuys found me the three furies were attacking me and just when, I think, Alecto was going to kill me, Nico showed up and told them to leave me alone and go away." I started to fiddle with my thumbs nervously. "Then, Nico gave some ambrosia and covered me with his hoodie." I indicated to the grey hoodie in my hands. "Ever since then, I guess I kind of have a crush on him because he, well, saved my life and I really can't stop thinking about him. Oh, and I'm a little bit gay." I finished and everyone was looking at me, so I began to blush madly. "Although, I'm pretty sure he's straight, so..." They all began to laugh.

"Trust me, mate," Percy laughed. "Nico is not straight."

"He's not?" I asked hopefully.

"No! He's bi, meaning he like women and men. I think you got a chance." Thalia smiled slyly at me.

Suddenly, the fire went out and a huge shadow appeared on a large boulder next to us. Out came Nico.

"You called, Perc?"

"Yeah, man. Look theirs only enough pearls for 13 of us and we picked up one extra demigod." Percy gave Nico a man-hug. "I believe, you already know him, Zane." Nico turned his head and looked me dead in the eyes causing me to blush, again.

"Yeah, I know him and let me guess you want me to shadow travel him to camp?"

Percy nodded and Nico agreed to the request. Percy and his gang each put a pearl underfoot.

"See you back a camp, Death Breath." Percy smiled before everyone crushed their pearls. For a second nothing happened but then they disappeared in a swirl of blue and green.

Then Nico turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I wondered what he was doing but then everything went black. A few seconds passed before we landed on a beach. However, my foot landed on something slimy – probably seaweed – and I slipped. Falling forwards, me and Nico fell to the floor with my lying on top of Nico. For a second things were silent and I blushed.

"Uh, s-sorry." I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I say Nico blushing too but my eye must have been play tricks on me. I mean, why would he blush? I have a reason to blush, but him?

"It's fine, really." He answered and I scrambled to my feet before tugging me up.

Except I must have tugged a bit to hard because when Nico stood up he stumbled into me and I only just managed to stop myself from falling over again. His face hovered inches from mine, his eyes level with mine. We both blush and chuckled nervously before stepping back.

Suddenly, Percy and the gang appeared, swimming to shore. They all noticed they way me and Nico stood and acted but none said anything, although Thalia gave me that sly grin again.

We all began to walk in silence, although where we were, I have no idea. I was just following Nico – uh, I mean, I was just following the gang.

Then we appeared at our destination, a beautiful but noisy camp with kids slashing at dumbies with swords and daggers. Others, climbed a rock wall that spewed lava"

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Percy announced rather proudly.

* * *

**There you go! This is only the begin! Why was the gang in the Underworld? What powers will Zane possess? And what will happen between Zane and our dearest Nico?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as we stepped into the camp, all cabin councillors were called to a meeting and because I had no idea were to go, I went with them the gang seen as they were all councillors. Percy was explaining to me what they did here and why it had been built but it was a bit hard for me to concentrate when Nico kept accidentally brushing up against me. We all strode into a big blue house and then into a room that had a ping pong table set in the middle. Everyone sat in chairs that surrounded the table except for Nico who stood back in the shadows. I wanted to stand with him but he nodded for me to take his seat. I has just sat in the Hades' cabin seat when a white centaur came trotting into the room. My eyes widened but everyone else acted as if this was normal. "Who is this then?" The centaur gestured to me and Percy replied quickly. "Zane Attis-Orphne... son of Nyx." "Nyx..." The centaur whispered with wide eyes and I blushed. "Well, I'm Chiron. Now, we need a place to put." He thought for a moment. "Preferably somewhere dark and not very crowded..." "What about the Hades cabin?" Thalia suggested and my eyes blew wide open. "Yes, that's a great idea, Thalia! That is if Nico doesn't mind sharing his cabin?" Chiron turned to the shadowy figure who just shrugged and mumbled,

"I don't mind."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea, so Chiron dismissed us all. However, I saw Percy hand a black tub of what looked like ink to Chiron and whispered a few things to him. I tried to ignore it and followed Nico out of the Big House.

"Um, are we going to the Hades cabin?" I asked Nico.

"Yep, just follow me."

Soon, we appeared outside a pure black cabin that had two skeletons guarding the front door and what looked like a mini-Cerberus sleeping at their feet. Although, as soon as Nico got close the small three-headed dog jumped up and began to bounce up and down happily at the sight of him.

"Hey, Cerry!" Nico smiled slightly at the dog's cheerfulness.

I smiled as he indicated for me to come into the cabin, so I followed him in.

The dim lit room was shrouded in darkness, they only light was a small lamp that had a grey/black shade over it. Everything was black; matt black, jet black, silk black etc. The bed frame was a dark grey and silk black sheets adorned every corner of the mattress. The wooden floor boards were so dark they were almost looked black and, well, just say everything was either black or so dark they were almost black.

"Welcome to the Hades cabin." Nico announced smiling at me lightly.

My cheeks warmed instantly and I hoped that he didn't notice. Then, Nico walked over to what looked like a black docking station with a black iPod sitting on it and he pressed the play button.

"Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides." I grinned to myself as my head nodded along to the music.

Nico turned and grinned at me, causing my stomach to flip and twist, "We're gonna get along just fine, kid." He chuckled.

"I'm not a kid." I frowned and Nico chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, just fine."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Thalia came striding in, just as Nico hopped up onto the top bunk. Thalia jumped up after him whilst I just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. That was until Nico reached over and grabbed the sleeve of my, well, his hoodie and tugged me towards the bed.

"Hop up here with us, you look all lonely." He said simply.

I hopped up and sat with my leaned up against the wall, next to Nico who sat in between me and Thalia.

"Why are you here?" Nico turned to Thalia.

"Bored." She mumbled.

Just then Fallen Angels finished and Na na na by My Chemical Romance came on. As soon as the beat started me and Nico started to bob our head lightly, then as we got more into the songs we started to do prober head-banging and brought out the air guitars and air drums. By the end of the song, we were breathing hard and leaning on each others shoulders. We didn't notice Thalia smiling slyly at us.

"I have to go somewhere..." Thalia slid off the bed and out the door, leaving me and Nico alone. We, meanwhile, were still leaning on each other panting.

"So, Zane tell me about yourself." Nico sighed.

So the next hour or two was spent trading information on one another and by the end of the conversation me and Nico were already close if not best friends.

"You like Xbox?" Nico asked suddenly and I nodded.

That lead to another hour of playing Halo which Nico absolutely thrashed me at. By the time we had finished our little 'bonding session' it was time for dinner which we had to race so so we didn't miss it. I sat with Nico at the Hades cabin as we ate our food. I couldn't help but notice that almost everyone was staring at me as I ate and some were whispering. Nico seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was, my cheeks flaring up and my eyes finding my feet incredibly interesting, so he rolled his eyes before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the mess hall back to the cabin.

However, just as we were about to walk in Chiron trotted up and told us to come to the Big House. We walked in to the ping-pong room again to see all the cabin leaders sitting in their respective chairs.

"Have a seat, boys." Chiron indicated to the two empty seats.

_Huh, I guess they put an extra chair in for me_

Me and Nico sat just as Chiron began to speak.

"Earlier today, Rachel, our oracle, arrived to give Percy a prophecy." Everyone turned to look at the son of Poseidon. "The prophecy said that five other demigods were to go on a quest with him. Percy, please recite the line stating this fact."

Percy nodded before speaking, "_Go with one of the night and one of the dead, one of the sun and one of the storm, one of fire and one of war, one of changes and one of gems, one of wisdom and one of the sea. _I think this means that I, Annabeth, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Franks, Thalia, Sandy, Nico and Zane are to go on this quest."

"M-me?" I stuttered. "But I just got here!" I blushed when people stared at me.

"Hey, kid, relax, okay? It'll be fine!" Nico reassured me with a smile but that just made me blush harder.

"Percy, the full prophecy please." Chiron looked at the 18 year old who nodded again.

"_Travel to the North Star State,_

_To find the burning flame shrouded in snow,_

_Go with one of the night and one of the dead, one of the sun and one of the storm, one of wisdom and one of the sea,_

_Things to come are unexpected but go on as expected,_

_Save the flame before cold dampens it,_

_Or Olympus will fall to the big freeze._" Percy finally finished. "I think we should all go to Minnesota which, according to Annabeth, is what the prophecy means by the North Star State. Also, recently, Hestia goddess of the heart has disappeared, so I think 'the burning flame' stands for her and Minnesota is covered in snow this time of year."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Chiron spoke up once again.

"Alright, I want everyone to go back to their cabins before packing and sleeping. In the morning I want you all to meet up at the Big Tree where Argus will be waiting for you. He will drive you into New York and then its up to you lot. Goodnight, demigods!" he announced before everyone filed out of the Big House and to their cabins.

Nico and I strolled slowly over to the Hades cabin. I kept glancing up at him and every now and then, I thought I saw him glance at me too. I ignored it but that didn't stop me from blushing.

"Hey, Nico?" I asked just as we walked into the cabin.

"Yeah?" He took his leather jacket off before hanging it up on the edge of his bed.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a dagger?" He looked like he was thinking before he nodded, smiling.

So, just before we went to bed, Nico taught me a few tricks with a dagger. Afterwards, we both collapsed onto the bottom half of the bunk bed. And that, ladies and gentlemen was my first day at Camp Half-Blood...

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: (I changed the 2nd chapter a bit so Hazel and Frank are going on the quest too and I changed the relationships so Jason is with Piper and Leo is with Reyna. Also, I've changed this to 3rd person!)**

Zane felt hot breath flutter through his hair and over his cheek, looking up his saw Nico sleeping soundly. A blush spread across Zane's face as he sat up.  
"Your cute when you blush." He heard a bleary voice mumble before the bed shifted and out of the corner of his eyes, Zane saw Nico sitting up.  
"Um... thanks."  
Suddenly, weight lifted from the bed and Nico stood stretching his arms. Zane only blushed more as he saw Nico's muscles across his chest, arms, shoulders and stomach ripple. When the hell did Nico take his shirt off? Not that Zane was complaining. He heard Nico chuckle lightly and Zane guess he had caught him blushing. The son of Hades opened up a draw and took out his pair of bottoms, top and hat for the day. Then he chose his jewellery and his shoes before striding into the bathroom to get changed **(LINK ON PROFILE)**. Whilst Nico was getting changed, Zane got his outfit out too **(LINK ON PROFILE)**. Minutes later Nico came walking out in his clothes and I got changed before we both grabbed our bags**(LINK ON PROFILE)** and headed to Half-Blood Hill.  
"Come on, vamp, don't wanna be late!" Nico winked at Zane.  
"Vamp?" He questioned.  
"Yeah." Nico shrugged. "You know, your the son of Nyx the goddess of the night, stars and vampire. So, vamp seemed like a pretty good nickname."  
Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Leo was already waiting whilst Thalia, Sandy, Hazel and Frank appeared a while after we did.  
"Hey, guys." Annabeth started. "Argus is gonna drive us over to Queens-" Hazel shuddered. "then we'll get a bus over to Upper Manhattan."  
Everyone nodded in agreement before walking over to Argus who was waiting with a large van. Just as we were all clambering into the van, Leo grinned.  
"Come on, little children, into the van so we can go to my cellar." He said in a creepy voice not much different from the voice of the Baron's Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Reyna shook her head with a small smile before smacking Leo up the back of the head lightly.  
Soon, everyone was on the road to Queens and chatting blissfully.  
"So, what did Octavian say when you guys told him that you were both going on a quest with Greeks?" Percy asked Jason and Reyna and filled his tone with dramatic disgust at the word 'Greek'. Jason chuckled but Reyna shook her head slightly.  
She seemed to be the polar opposite of Leo, how the Hades did they end up dating!  
"He was not a happy bunny." Frank chuckled.  
"I bet you can turn into a happy bunny though, eh Franky!" Leo said and everyone laughed whilst Frank turned into a happy bunny rabbit which only made people laugh more. Frank was laughing quietly as he changed back to his human state.  
"Anyway, he freaked." Reyna answered Percy.  
"Yeah, with me, though, he wasn't to bad because he knows I've been a little distant from New Rome since being switched. He said; 'Well, of course you'd go, you've been ganging up with the little pests ever since you befriended them and became a boyfriend to one of them, although, it is not that bad since Piper seems to be quite Roman at times, so I don't mind you and her together.'"  
"Why does he hate Greeks so much?" Zane asked.  
"We don't know." Hazel shrugged. "He's just fixed with Roman pride and has always hated them."  
"But I'm 'fixed with Roman pride' too yet you don't see me insulting and trying to every Greek to step foot in my camp." Reyna said.  
"Your camp?" Sandy raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, my camp. I'm the praetor of New Rome, praetor meaning leader."  
Whoa, so Reyna was an all tough, scary looking Roman in charge of a whole camp of all tough Roman demigods. Fair enough.  
"When he turned to me however, he said; 'Reyna, I expected better of you! You were the most Roman person in the whole camp and now you're abandoning the camp for them! You befriended them just like Jason has but unlike Jason you picked one of possibly the most un-Roman person in the world to date!' It pisses me off that he's fine with Jason and Piper being together but can't stand me being with Leo!" Reyna looked like she was ready to kill someone but Leo quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and muttered words of comfort and love to her as Reyna leaned against him.  
Zane was able to pick out a few words since he had made friends with a Spanish kid that lived where he used to live with his dad. Zane caught words like; _mi amor_ (my love),_ reina_ (queen), _precioso_ (beautiful/precious) and _mi vida_ (my life) from Leo. He also caught a few from Reyna, surprisingly;_ mi corazon_ (my heart) and _mi fuego-chico_ (my fire-boy) . Plus the words 'love you' from the both of them.  
Reyna smiled and held in a giggle at something Leo said and Leo kissed her cheek. Zane snuck a look at Nico, wishing that they could be that way. Zane was thinking so much he hadn't noticed Nico was looking at him too until he came out of his train of thought, then he looked away blushing madly.  
Everyone had looked away from the couple and gone back to their own conversations and it stayed like this until they got to Queens and started to wait for bus.  
"Guys, I'm gonna get some chips, anyone want some?" Nico asked and Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank and Thalia all nodded. "Zane, come with?" Nico asked and Zane nodded before they both walked off to the chip shop down the road.  
Nico walked in and order the chips but the man said it would take a while to cook that many so they had to wait. So, Nico and Zane walked outside and sat on a bench in a small, abandoned garden area.  
"Is there a reason you were staring at me earlier in the van?" Nico asked suddenly and Zane's eyes widened. Fuck.  
"Um... I-" Zane's brow crunched together. "Wait a minute, you were staring at me too!" Nico laughed.  
"Yes, yes, I was but I have a reason."  
"Oh yeah?" Zane crossed his arms and realised how close they both were to each other.  
"Tell me why you were staring first." Nico mumbled.  
"No." Zane answered stubbornly and Nico smiled before flicking his tongue over his lips quickly. Which of course, drew Zane's eyes to the infuriating son of Hades' mouth. Nico saw him staring and took this time to lean in a little closer.  
"Why?" Zane's eyes slowly, slide back up to Nico. Their faces were mere centimetres apart now.  
"I don't want to get hurt." Zane whispered and Nico grinned before cupping his cheek.  
"You won't."  
Suddenly, Nico's lips pressed hard against Zane's in a searing and divine kiss. Zane was shocked at first but then responded eagerly. Her wrapped his arm around Nico's neck and pressed himself against the older boy, almost sitting on his lap now. Nico wrapped his arms around Zane's waist and moved his right hand from Zane's cheek to his hair, running his fingers through the black and blue locks. Unfortunately, though, they had to pull back for air.  
"Nico, why were you staring at me?" Nico close his eyes and nuzzled Zane's neck.  
"I like you, vamp." Happiness and relief flooded through Zane and he let out a deep sigh.  
"Good." He sucked in a breath. "I like you too."  
Nico pulled away from Zane's neck and pecked his lips once more. "Be my boyfriend?"  
A huge grin stretched across Zane's face a he nodded and engaged in another hot, melting, tantalizing kiss. Then they pulled back suddenly.  
"Chips." They shot up and ran into the chippy and grabbed the chips quickly. They laughed all the way over to the rest of the group. Just as they were about to turn the corner to the bus station were their friends were waiting, Nico grabbed Zane's hand in his own free one. Zane blushed a little and he heard Nico chuckle.  
"To cute."  
Their friend's eyes widened at the sight of their locked hands but none looked surprised, they knew it would have happened eventually. They didn't question the couple, just took their chips and dug into them before the bus came and they piled onto a bus to take them to Upper Manhattan.

* * *

**IM BACK BABY! OH YEAH!**


End file.
